The day they met
by MissHonda
Summary: He fell through the ceiling, she fell for him.


She was on her knees digging dirt from the ground, planting small seeds and sprinkling water on top. A small amount of dirt blew up into her eyes as the wind came through the stain glassed window. She rubbed her eyes, which only made the pain worse. She poured water into her hand from her watering can, and tried washing out the dirt before it would get infected. The pain lessened and so, she continued to plant her seeds. Minutes later there was a crash behind her and she jumped up from her kneeling position to turn around and see a pile of plaster and wood that fell from the ceiling. She looked up and saw a man sized hole in the ceiling of the church. She was shocked as she ran to the pile and started dragging away the debris to uncover a young man covered in scratches. She held his face and tried to wake him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she said as she held this man's face. "You came from the sky it seems, and fell straight into my flower beds. Can you hear me?" she asked.

The young man slowly opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought for a moment that he had died and went to heaven.

"Am I alive? Am I in heaven looking at an angel?" the young man asked.

She giggled a bit as she said, "No, you're alive, and I'm definitely not an angel, just a girl."

He tried standing up, but immediatly lost balance. Aerith quickly grabbed him by the arm and said, "I'm Aerith, and you?"

"What a beautiful name, Aerith. I'm Zack, and yes I know, it's not as pretty as yours, but I think it fits me well," he said.

"Thanks. And I like it, Zack, it's very, _you_," she said as if she knew anything about him.

Zack smiled as he looked at Aerith in amazement. She had long brown hair, beautiful green eyes and she had the most pretty and sweet face. He almost couldn't wrap her beauty around his mind. She was just breathtaking, and he just wanted to know her.

"Well, thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, who knows if I would be breathing right now. I would ask you to go out with me for a date, but only if you thought it would be a good idea," he said as he realized how dumb that must has sounded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I just need to finish up what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me!" she said in a joking tone.

"Of course, do what you need. Maybe I could lend a hand? I don't have much experience with gardening, but I could just sit and stare at you until you're finished. Sound good? It does to me," he said trying to slowly win her over.

"Very funny, maybe we should just go for a walk instead. I can finish this later," she said hoping that he would agree.

He guessed she either didn't get his joke, or she was just a little creeped out. Either way, he wanted to spend time with her.

"Sounds good then," he said as they walked out of the old church.

He grabbed her hand hoping she would respond well, and maybe even grab his hand back.

She did.

_I'm so nervous, and I can't believe what just happened. This guy falls through my roof, he seems extremely nice and I just can't wait to find out everything about him. Is that weird?_

Aerith asked herself as she and Zack, hand in hand, walked down the road to a small park that was just before town. They didn't say a word as they walked, but the weird thing was, is that, it didn't feel weird. There was a set of swings, and Zack pulled her over to them and they each sat on one.

"So, how old are you?" he asked hoping that he was not too much older than her.

"16, what about you? Wait only tell me once I ask you something else," she asked.

He didn't look surprised, but he nodded and awaited her question.

"Have you ever heard of SOLDIER?" she asked. "I've always been sort of afraid of the people who are a part of it."

"As a matter of fact, I'm in SOLDIER..." he said in a glum tone. "I'm 18 by the way."

Aerith looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I guess I shouldn't judge anyone before I know them, huh?" she answered.

"It's fine, it's normal for people to act that way towards us," he said as he stood from the swing.

"Your eyes- they're beautiful. I've never seen anything like them. They glow such an amazing bright blue," Aerith said as she stared at Zack's eyes.

"It's the Mako. It makes our eyes glow and we can see the future," he said.

"Really? See the future?" she asked.

"No, I was only kidding about that," he said as he gave her a wink. "But the glowing is caused by the Mako."

"Oh, ha, you got me. I believed you, but only for a minute," she said hoping he wouldn't think she was too gullible. "This has been amazing, but I really should get back to my flower beds, they are probably already wilted by now."

"Oh, right, of course. Yeah, this has been one day I'll always remember. Thank you for giving me a chance, it means a lot," he said.

"It's my pleasure. Hey, if you want to come by tomorrow, I'll be at the same place, all day most likely, only if you want," she said hoping he's say yes.

"I think I might just do that. Tomorrow at the church with the pretty girl who plants flowers. Sounds like another date," he said.

Her cheeks went pink as she smiled at him. He took her by the hand and pulled her close to give her a kiss on one of her blushed cheeks. She was taken by surprise, but loved every second of it.

"So, I'll walk you back?" he insisted.

"I'd like that, very much," she answered.

He smiled and held her hand tightly as they walked back to the church. Aerith had never had a boyfriend before, and Zack had only ever been a loner. They were perfect for each other, but there was so much more to learn about each other. This was the beginning of a love the has just bloomed, and is ready to grow.

Chapter 2 is on its' way. Hope you enjoyed :!)


End file.
